


Perks

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Tonks doesn't reallygetthe US, except...





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

America is fucking bonkers. No proper chip shops, no Quidditch teams worth mentioning, and Tonks remains convinced that “No-Maj” just sounds like a curry special.

The girls, though. Oh my, the girls. It’s honestly hard to focus on her diplomatic whatever when there are so many gorgeous girls to ogle.

Like these two, right there in the park: a leggy, freckly blonde wrapped around a dusky-skinned goddess with her hair in thick blue-and-magenta dreads. Yum.

They’ve noticed her looking, too; she sees their glances and their smiles. Well, in for a penny, thinks Tonks, and steps right up. “Wotcher, ladies.”


End file.
